The Father
Plot Bryce is walking downtown, and a car speeds down the road. He slaps the dial of the Infinity down and a swirl of green light engulfs him. XLR8 dashes out of the swirl. The car skids into a turn and continues downthe street. XLR8 rockets past. He gets in front of the car and stands still. The driver hits the brake, stopping the car right in front of XLR8. XLR8 dashes and stops at the driver side door. (XLR8): Get out of the car. The driver nods and exits the vehicle with his hands up. (Driver): Look, XLR8, I didn't do nothin' (XLR8): Uh-huh. Then were you speeding? (Driver): I-um-I was-uh... (XLR8): Exactly, let's go. XLR8 grabs the driver and throws him on his back. XLR8 dashes off and arrives at the Police Station. He srops the driver at the front door and dashes away. Back at Bryce's home. Melanie is waiting for Bryce, as he walks in. (Melanie): Bryce Vaughn Bowman!- (Bryce) Oh great, the middle name. (Melanie): Well at least you know what's coming. It's a school night, at almost midnight. I know you're a super hero and all, but 11:00 is curfew, no matter what! Got it? (Bryce): Yeah, I got it. (Melanie): Good, now get in bed. And you're not going anywhere tomorrow night. (Bryce): (walking away) Fine. Whatever. Theme Song The next day at school. Bryce is sitting in History class, admiring Marissa. She looks over, and Bryce acts as if he was just cracking his neck. (Bryce): (thinking) Oh man, that was close. I wonder if she bought it? The Infinity begins beeping loudly; Bryce's face reddens. Mr. Shook looks over. (Mr. Shook): Okay, Bryce. Hand it over.(sticks his hand out) (Bryce): (messing with the Infinity under the desk) I'm sorry? (Mr. Shook): Is that not a phone? (Bryce): No. It's a watch. (Mr. Shook): Oh, well shut it off. (Bryce): I'm trying, but it's not working. Should I leave? Mr. Shook nods and Bryce leaves the room. Once out, Bryce begins hitting the watch. (Bryce): What is wrong with you? (The Infinity): (in a electronic feminine voice) The Creator calls. (Bryce): (taken aback) What? The Infinity glows bright green and Bryce is engulfed in a green flash. When the flash disapates, Bryce is gone. The class and Mr. Shook come out of the room. They begin whispering. End Scene A green flash bursts on a strange jungle planet. Bryce stands where the flash disapears. He looks around quickly, unnerved. (Bryce): Where am I? (Infinity): Location: Primus (Bryce): What am I doing here? The Infinity's dial pops up and a holographic arrow appears above the faceplate. It turns and stops in a westward direction. Bryce shrugs and starts walking in the direction that he is being lead in. He arrives at a building that resembles a laboratory. He walks inside. (Bryce): Hello? Is anyone here? (Azmuth): (walking in from another room) Bryce Bowman(Bryce jerks around) I've been waiting for you. (Bryce): How do you know me? (Azmuth): Have you met Tetrax Shard? (Bryce): Yeah, he was sent by a weird alien to take the watch, but he decided to let me keep it. (Azmuth): Yes, he did. But aren't you wondering why you got it in the first place?(Bryce nods) Well, you see, there are an infinite number of universes, and in those, an infinite number of dimensions. I come from this universe, but an alternate dimension. I was brought here to give you the Infinity. Now, I wanted to see you in person. That's why you are here now. (Bryce): But, why? If you sent it to me specifically, then you must have known what I look like. (Azmuth): Unimportant. I now what to test your fighting capabilities, as well as see which forms the Infinity gave you. (Bryce): Huh? (Azmuth): You'll find out soon enough. Now, I've created a robot for you to face off in combat.(snaps)(a robotic humanoid walks out of the other room) You must defeat him. (Bryce): Or what? (Azmuth): (smirks) Begin. (Bryce): (activates Infinity) If you say so.(slams the dial down)(Transformation Sequence: Ice forms on his arms. His clothes shift to a white hood. His wings unfold and he poses) (Big Chill): Let's get this started! The robot makes an odd mechical noise and his body breaks apart. His body reforms in the shape of Everglade. (Big Chill): What the?! You didn't say anything about that. Azmuth stares blankly at Big Chill. Robot Everglade fires a stream of fire at Big Chill. Big Chill turns intangible and the fire oges through him. Big Chill fires an ice beam at Robot Everglade, which freezes him solid. The robot shifts into a younger looking Azmuth and jumps out of the ice casing. He then shifts into a large tan lizard. He grabs Big Chill and throws him. Big Chill turns intangible and flys through the wall, he comes back in. (Big Chill): You're asking for it now.(hits the Infinity, transforming into Everglade) (Everglade): Now you're done! End Scene Everglade charges the robot lizard and puches him. The robot steps back then charges forward. Everglade punches at the robot. The robot catches the punch. (Everglade): (stuggling) You're strong, Lizard Guy. But You can't do this!(drop kicks the robot)(Everglade hits the Infinity, transforming into Shocksquatch) Shocksquatch charges electricity aroound his body. He roars as he slams his arms into the gound, sending a wave of lightning at the robot. The robot is shocked and falls down, disabled. Shocksquatch roars again in victory. Azmuth walks up to Shocksquatch clapping slowly. (Azmuth): Well done, human. Even without any official training, you defeated the OmniBot. It's time for you to go now. (Shocksquatch): Wait(reverts) (Bryce): You have to tell me some stuff. Starting with how you knew where I would be, so you could send me this! (Azmtuh): Another time. (waves his hand, and Bryce is teleported away) THE END Aliens Used *XLR8 *Big Chill''(transformation sequence shown)'' *Everglade *Shocksquatch Trivia *Big Chill's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *Bryce meets Azmuth *Azmuth introduces the OmniBot *Bryce fights the OmniBot *The Omnibot reveals two aliens that Bryce doesn't have yet.